The final battle of the war
by Mr.Annng2
Summary: This is the final battle were it ends now, who will win? Cole Phelps team or Sailor Moon team
1. Chapter 1

The final story of the war

A L.A. Noire, Borderlands, Sonic the hedgehog, Mario, Resident Evil, Legend of Zelda, Assassin's creed, and Sailor Moon Crossover fanfiction.

Chapter 1: The plain

Mario house 3:00am, Mario was checking the captain heath upstairs and the others were downstairs sleeping, but Cole stayed up right by a window watching the starry sky, he was angry and sad cause the Sailor scouts took over L.A.

"What can I do now? I need a plain" pause for a moment and got an idea, "I got it I'll tell them tomorrow."

The next morning everyone got up had breakfast, and chatting. Cole was clearing the dining table for his plain. Rusty was sitting down doesn't know what's Cole doing, Cole pull out a map of L.A. and put it on the table, and called everyone to the dining room for a meeting. Everyone sat down, Cole said,

"Alright, everyone here so here why I called a meeting, because I got a plain to take our city back."

Everyone claps for Cole, Luigi said,

"Cool what's the plain?"

"Alright here a plain, Axton, Maya, Zer0, and Salvador here what I need you do go get 4 new vehicle that has 4 seats for us."

"I know what you need. You need a Bandit Technical that has 1 gunner seat, 1 driver seat, and two flat beds behind the car." said Axton

"Perfect makes sure there all rocket launcher. Mario, Luigi go around the mushroom kingdom to collect some 1-up for us, fire flower, thunder flower, hammer suit, star, Super Leaf, Tanooki suit, and ice flower for you two."

"Alright well search right now, c'mon Luigi" said Mario

"Ok"

"Alright moving along now, Leon goes and fined a bared shop for some ammo and grenade?"

"He already here rights by the house, can you had me a brief case full of money."

Rusty handed the case to Leon.

"Thank you."

"Ok moving on, Ezio we need blades that need to be sharpen"

"I'm on it."

"Mido, can you make super catapults out of special wood that never burn, and never be crush."

"Umm yeah I know just the one."

"Tails can you make plasma cannons for you and the captain."

"Sure."

"Alright go get all the things."

Mido went back to his place and chop down the special trees for making super catapults. Made 2 super catapults made wheels and roll them back to the mushroom kingdom. Tails was making plasma cannons for him and the captain, Tails said,

"Done here you go captain."

"Thank you Tails I like it" said the captain

Axton and the others got back from Pandora and driving 4 Bandit Technical that Cole wanted.

"Here what you need, and 1 more thing they are 20 sailor scouts out there plus 4 more non-sailor scouts" said Axton

"That makes it 24 of them, damn it, we might be outnumber but they are outmatch by us."

"I like the sound of that of Cole" said Rusty

Mario was carrying a bag full of power, and Luigi was carrying a bag full of 1-ups. Cole said,

"Well done put them beside the house."

Ezio was done sharpening all of the blades for the whole team; Cole came in and said,

"Alright looks like were done with everything now"

Before I end this chapter here who going to vs.

Cole vs. Sailor Moon

Rusty vs. Sailor Pluto

Mario vs. Sailor Jupiter

Luigi vs. Sailor Venus

Leon vs. Sailor Mars

Axton vs. Sailor Galaxy

Maya vs. Sailor Mercury

Salvador vs. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Urines

Zer0 vs. Sailor Saturn

Sonic, Tails, and knuckles vs. The 3 Sailor Star

Shadow vs. Sailor kakyuu

Ezio vs. Saria,

The Captain vs. Sailor Cosmos

Mido vs. Sailor Mini moon, sailor Cibi moon


	2. Chapter 2: The first strike

Chapter 2: The first strike

Mario resident 5:00 pm,

"Alright as you can see here that we all done now wait here." said Cole Phelps

Cole went inside Mario house pull out a flag, and he was setting up an America Flag. Everyone was waiting for him. Cole came out with the flag that was folded into a triangle, walks to a flag pole, clips on the hole on the left side of the flag, rise it up, a powerful gust came by them and the flag was flapping. Thanks to his powers Cole was able to pick up the flag pole and set it down horizontal on the Bandit Technical vehicle strap it up. Cole said,

"Alright are you all ready to strike tomorrow"

"Yeah" shouted Everyone

The next day.

Cole set the portal outside L.A and drive through the portal.

Here a List of who driving and who's not

#1

Driver: Cole

Gunner: Rusty

Behind: Captain, and Ezio

#2

Driver: Sonic

Gunner: Shadow

Behind: Tails, and Knuckles

#3

Driver: Axton

Gunner: Zer0

Behind: Salvador, and Maya

#4

Driver: Mario

Gunner: Luigi

Behind: Mido, and Leon

Mido catapults were ready to launch to hit first strike, they loaded the catapults with exploded barrels, Cole said,

"Hey Mido"

"What?"

"Want to take first strike"

"Yeah" said Mido

Mido set the catapults to high and pull the lever and they went flying in the air. Destroy the front entrance.

"Well that one way to knock on the door, well let's get driving" said Cole

"Right" said Axton

They hop into their cars and drive into town.


End file.
